


【紫赤綠】茶會時間；叫名字吧

by syelleangle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的籃球
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syelleangle/pseuds/syelleangle
Summary: 重點就是綠間臉紅耳赤地被調戲而已，沒頭沒尾真對不起了。
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Midorima Shintarou & Murasakibara Atsushi, 友情向 - Relationship





	【紫赤綠】茶會時間；叫名字吧

「紫原，你要吃什麼？」手持餐牌的赤司只有一個選擇，就是豆腐冰。

抱著手臂癱坐在椅子上的紫原瞥了他一眼，什麼也不說就低下了頭。

「唔？」赤司抬起眉毛，最喜歡吃的他居然不開口點單，天要下紅雨了嗎？

吃驚的不只有赤司。正好坐在紫原對面的綠間皺起眉頭，直接了當地問道：「你是不是生病了なのだよ？」明明以前就算有蛀牙也堅持要吃甜食的，絕對有哪裡不對勁。

小巨人動了動，垂下的頭髮間勉強露出了一雙眼睛，嘟嚷道：「我心情不好〜〜」

切，還真的吃錯藥了。綠間差點就要把這句話脫口而出，卻被赤司一記警告的瞪視乖乖收回去，後者轉而向紫原提問：「你為什麼心情不好？」

「吶，為什麼赤仔不叫我名字了？」悶悶的聲音在手臂下傳出，赤司和綠間被這個問題殺得措手不及，這次赤司遞給綠間一個眼神，他只好繼續追問，「你頭殼壞了なのだよ？」

「綠間！」

綠間聽而不聞，只虛扶了一下眼鏡，「這是合理的懷疑なのだよ。」

算了。赤司放棄與綠間爭辯，「紫原，我本來就是這樣叫你們的。」叫名字的是另一人格的特徵，他可不能搶弟弟的戲份。

「但是〜〜赤仔以前也叫名字的〜〜」

「本來就是叫姓氏なのだよ。」綠間的眼睛在鏡片後閃了閃，「還是你想讓另一個赤司叫你名字？」

「我知道〜〜可是室仔說了，叫名字就是親近的意思，所以他叫我名字。」紫原抬起頭，直接指著二人說，「那麼，既然我們三個是親友，那為什麼不互相叫名字呢？明明赤仔以前都叫名字的。」

這是什麼奇怪的論調？二人頭頂突然冒出一堆問號，綠間下意識反駁說：「誰跟你是親友なのだよ？」

紫原很好說話的，揮揮手就當作告別這段關係了，「綠仔的話有沒有都沒相干，不喜歡的話就不要勉強了。赤仔呢？」

「喂！你給我堅持一下なのだよ！」這種可有可無的態度是怎麼回事？真讓人生氣！

「欸？明明是你自己說不是親友的。」綠仔一如既往的好麻煩。

「說……難道我說什麼你也會聽話嗎？」只要你多說一句我就可以考慮回心轉意なのだよ！

「當然是挑我想聽的來聽罷……」

「你說什麼？」

眼見紫原綠間二人的討論重點漸漸偏離了軌道，赤司趁機叫來了店員下單，「嗯，一份豆腐冰、紅豆冰，唔……再來一份香蕉船好了。」紫原愛吃甜的，份量愈大愈好。

「赤司！」「赤仔！」

二人回首喊他的瞬間，他剛好把餐牌遞回店員手裡，一臉無辜地問：「怎麼了？」

「「你來說說看，我們是親友嗎？！」」

同步率是百分之一百，真是驚人，還以為這是光和影子的特權，看來是他的想像太過保守了。

拋開這些無聊的思緒，赤司不加思索地回答，「當然是親友了。」

「那親友是不是應該互叫名字？」紫原在這個問題上似乎很執拗。

「親友什麼的才不是用稱呼來聯繫なのだよ！趕緊把你可笑的觀念給收起來。」那個歸國子女絕對是在亂教一通。

「綠間，這倒不能說是全錯，嚴格來說，只是其中一種表達方式而已，更何況重點是如何調適心態。」赤司趕緊打圓場，「既然紫原想我們用名字稱呼他，那以後我就叫你敦吧？」

「我依舊是叫赤仔的〜〜」得到令人滿意的答案，紫原總算可以放下心頭大石，專心吃香蕉船了。

「我還是會叫你紫原的，別想我叫名字。」綠間砍釘截鐵地說。紅豆冰很美味なのだよ。」

「綠仔的話怎樣叫也可以〜〜」

「你這是差別待遇なのだよ！」

「沒所謂吧〜〜」紫原伸手挖走一大塊綠間紅豆冰上的冰淇淋，「要不然讓赤仔叫你真太郎？」

「——嘶！」

只是一瞬間發生的事，但目睹事發經過的赤司紫原不約而同地瞪大了眼睛，紫原推推赤司的肩膀，「我剛剛是不是眼花了？赤仔你來試試。」

「好的。」赤司的聲音裡滿是笑意，「真太郎，你的冰淇淋要融化了。」

「——嘶！」奇怪的叫聲後，綠間強裝鎮定的聲音傳了過來，「我正在吃，而且紫原不淮偷吃。」

「誰管你啊……話說，赤仔，剛剛不是我眼花看錯了吧？」

「不，我也看到了。」

「綠仔的臉色好厲害，三秒內被白轉紅，紅轉青，最後青又變紅了。」

「喂！」

「唔嗯，正常狀態下看不到的綠間精采畫面，還是好好拍下來比較好。」

「赤司！」

「真太郎。」「真太郎〜〜」

綠間努力控制住自己的生理反應，但從眼前二人得逞的笑容來推斷，這個嘗試無疑是失敗的。

「真太郎。」「真太郎〜〜」

「嗚哇，好好玩，綠仔就像變色龍一樣。」

「不要玩得太過火，你瞧真太郎的頭頂都在冒煙了。」

「這下子變成蔬菜火鍋了。」

「……你們兩個，去死好了。」

FIN.


End file.
